Weekend In Myrtle Beach
by shesanambrosegirl
Summary: Vanessa had never thought about falling in love with Dean before. All she'd pictured him as was her best friend. That was until she spent a weekend in Myrtle Beach with him. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. You Might As Well Call It A Date

**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot.**

**A/N: I know I told you that I wasn't going to write again until I started Look At Me, but this just kept nagging in the back of my mind and I had to get it out. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

_You Might As Well Call It A Date_

"Just ask her. It's perfect timing now that her a Liam are one a break. If you don't you'll never get the chance."

Vanessa took deep breath as she sat on the last step of the large staircase in her grandparents beach house. She wasn't sure if she should be annoyed by the fact that her Nana Meg was pressuring Dean, or concerned. This weekend was supposed to be a get away with her best friend, not a chance for her Nana Meg to try to push them together yet again. Just because they were a couple on screen, didn't mean they were supposed to be one off.

"Good Morning, Ness Bug. What'cha up too?" She heard her Grandfather, Joseph, say as he sat down beside her.

"Listening to Nana Meg try to convince Dean to ask me out." She replied. "I don't know if I should be annoyed or concerned for Dean. How many times do we both have to say no?"

"You know your Nana Meg sweetheart, she's just looking out for you." He replied. "She thinks that you and Dean are good for each other. Maybe you should give it a chance. You and I both know it's the only way to keep her from pushing more than she does."

Vanessa turned and looked at him as he took her hand in his. He was right. The only way to keep her Nana Meg from constantly pushing them together would be if they went out and had a horrible time together. She watched as her Grandfather nodded his head, as if he knew what she was thinking, and walk away from her. It wasn't long before she stood up and followed him out to the table they were sitting at on the deck.

"Vanessa, my dear, nice of you to join us." Nana Meg said as she touched her Granddaughter's arm. Dean gave her a weak smile as she sat down beside him. "Dean and I were just talking about you."

"Really?" Vanessa asked, playing off the fact that she had heard part of their conversation. "What have I done now?"

"Nothing, we were just talking." Dean quickly said before Nana Meg could say anything. "I was telling her about you being the number one contender for the Divas Championship again.

"We're quite proud of you." Her Grandfather chimed in as Nana Meg shot Dean a look. "Aren't we Meg?"

"We are. It's not every day we have a grandchild who does something this big." Nana Meg replied as Vanessa placed a few pieces of bacon on her plate. "With your sister being married, and starting a family now you're the only one we have who can do that. If only we had more grandchildren we could brag about."

"You have Seth as a replacement for Valerie." Vanessa retorted. "Don't forget about him, Nan."

A small smile grew across both Dean and her's lips as she watched the same look Dean had received from Nana Meg be shot her way. Her Grandfather began to clear his throat as she finished eating what was left of her breakfast.

"So what are you two planning on doing tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing that I know off." Dean replied. "Probably going to enjoy my day off. Ness?"

"As far as I know, I'm doing the same." She replied.

"Looks like you two will have the house to yourself then." He said as he folded his hands. "Your Nana Meg & I are spending the day with a few friends in Forestbrook."

"We are?" Nana Meg asked.

"We are. Did you forget, my love?" He replied.

"No, I just thought since Vanessa and Dean were here we were staying home." She replied. "We'll be gone for most of the day. That'd be rude."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind too much. Like they said, they're going to enjoy their day off." He said.

Vanessa looked over at Dean as her grandparents continued to talk amongst themselves. She knew her Grandfather had canceled their plans with their friends the night before, that meant he had something up his sleeve. What it was, she had no idea.

"It's fine, really. We'll just hang out or something." She heard Dean say, pulling her out of her day dream. "Right, Ness?"

"Yea, I'm sure we can find something to do. Don't worry Nana, you two go off and have some fun." She replied.

"But what are you going to do about dinner? You can't cook Vanessa, someone has to feed you two." Nana Meg replied.

"Dean knows how to cook, I positive that we'll be just fine. We'll have a great time." Vanessa said as she stood up from the table. "So great, heck, you might as well call it a date."

"See she's in good hands." Her Grandfather replied as he stood up and took Vanessa's plate from her.

Neither Dean or Nana Meg said a thing as both of Vanessa and her Grandfather walked into the house and began to do the dishes. It wasn't long before they heard Nana Meg and Dean talking about her friends in Forestbrook.

"I don't think she'll be pushing us together anymore." Vanessa said as she took one of the plates from her Grandfather.

"It'll hold her off for a day or two now that she thinks you guys are going on a date tonight." He replied.

"It's not an actual date though, you know that right?" She asked as he finished the last dish.

"Yea." He simply replied without a care in the world. "If you say so."

"It's not." Vanessa insisted.

"I think it is Ness Bug, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here trying to convince me that it isn't." He said before Dean and Nana Meg walked inside.

She watched as Dean quickly flashed her a smile and a quick wave before going up the stairs to the room they were sharing for the weekend. A very unfamiliar feeling towards him fell over her as she watched him walk up the steps. Maybe it was a date.

**A/N: I'm going to turn this into a three shot, maybe a four shot, if that's a thing. I realized I wanted to extend the story but if I did it'd be super long. I'm going to try to get another one posted tomorrow. I will be adding a few flash backs in Look At Me, that's why I wrote this. Let me know what you guys think.**


	2. I'm Here With You

**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot.**

**A/N: Here is part two of this story. I'm sorry it took so long to get out. Enjoy!**

_I'm Here With You_

"Hey Nes, you awake?"

Vanessa's hazel eyes groggy flashed open as soon as she felt Dean's hands on her stomach. She slowly began to stretch out her body as she sat up to get a better look at him.

"What time is it?" She softly asked.

"6:30. I was going to let you sleep, but I figured you should eat something besides breakfast." He said with a smile.

"Good idea." She replied, returning the smile. "We should probably get started on dinner."

"It's already done." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I made it while you were taking your nap." He replied as she stood up. "Now if you don't mind, follow me."

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

"Just trust me." He said with a smile.

He took her hand in his and led her down the stairs. She expected to find food waiting for them on the table, but oddly she didn't. A questionable look ran across her face as he lead her outside and down the steps of the deck. It wasn't long before she saw a blanket laid out on the beach with the food that Dean had made while she was sleeping.

"You did all this while I was sleeping?" She asked as she sat down by him.

"Yea, you were pretty out of it." He said. "I had to come up and check on you a few times to make sure you were still alive."

"Shut up, no you didn't." She quickly said.

"I did." He replied, adding a smile. "I had to stick my finger under your nose a few times. I was secretly hoping I wouldn't wake you 'cause you looked so beautiful."

A deep breath filled her lungs as she studied his smile. The way it curved across his face almost sent chills down her spine. His smile was contagious, and she loved it. Her lips curled up into a smile as he handed her a plate full of food.

"This looks good." She said as she looked at the food.

"You're surprised aren't you?" He asked.

"No, I know you can cook." She replied. "I've seen it and ate it."

"But, I've never cooked for just you before." He retorted.

"This is true. I have no one to try it so I can see if they die before I eat it." She said, making him laugh.

The sound of his laugh was magical. She began to wonder why she had never paid attention to it before. Was it because she was with Liam? Maybe it was because she had never thought of Dean as more than her best friend. Maybe everything was coming into light 'cause she found that she was doing that now. It was hard not to. They mostly sat in silence as they watched the waves roll in and finished their dinner. It was almost a comfortable silence with a few stray conversations mixed in.

"I want to do something." She heard him say as he stood up.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" He responded with his own question as he made his way towards the water.

"Always." She stated as he turned to look at her.

"Come here." He said as he held out his hand, daring her to take it.

"Dean, what...no it's cold!" She replied as the water kissed her toes.

"If you don't come here, I'm going to come get you." He replied.

"Prove it." She said, daring him to come get her.

Vanessa let out a laugh as Dean picked her up and her feet brushed against the cold Atlantic Ocean. She ignored the chill of the ocean for a moment as she turned to playfully splash him. She watched as his smile grew bigger as the cold water splashed up against his body. Her lips quickly returned the smile as he lifted her up once more and walked a little farther into the brisk salt water. She didn't know what he was going to do to her, or how far he was going to go, but something in her told her to trust him.

"Still cold?" He asked, placing her on the ground and lacing his fingers with her's.

"I'm used to it." She replied. "Although I may not be when we get back to the shore and this dress hit's my legs."

Dean looked down for a moment and watched her long white dress move back and forth in the water as he pulled her a little closer to him. An older couple smiled and motioned towards them as they walked by. She began to wonder what they had said. Surly they had thought they were a couple considering how close they were. You could barely fit a piece of paper between them. She was a bit surprised that he had yet to let go of her hands. This wasn't like him. He wasn't one for affection out in public. So much that the WWE Universe weren't sure that they were a couple on screen for at least a year because of it. This was the most she had ever gotten out of him.

"What are you thinking about?" She heard him ask as she looked up at him.

"Nothing really, just taking the moment in. Why?" She asked.

"You're quiet." He responded. "Almost made me think you were somewhere else."

"Hey, look at me. I'm here." She replied sensing a bit of insecurity in his voice. That was one thing she never thought she'd hear in his voice. "I'm here with you. Okay?"

"Okay." He whispered.

"Okay." She repeated once more before she softly kissed him.

**A/N: I've decided that I'm going to make it four chapters aka a mini story, then move on to the next one. I've also deleted Blame It On The Changes and I'm getting ready to start one that would fit this better. It will be called I Did With You. I hope to have it up and going by Dean's birthday.**


	3. Patience Means Everything

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, Valerie and the plot.**_

_**A/N: This is the last part of Weekend In Myrtle Beach. Enjoy!**_

_Patience Means Everything_

"Good morning."

Vanessa's lips curled into a smile as she felt Dean's lips against her hair. His breath was warm against her skin as she continued to trace the outline of his arm muscles. Her fingers slowly outlining every indentation in his arm as she studied it. She had to admit, it was nice to wake up in them. Part of her had always wondered what it would feel like. It was better than she had ever imagined. It was something she could get used to.

"Good morning." She replied, as her hazel eyes met his blue ones. "You sleep well?"

"Mhm, what about you?" He asked.

"Well to be honest..." She started but stopped making her smile grow bigger. "It could've been better. Plus, you're feet are kind of cold."

Dean raised his eye bows as he adjusted his body so he could see her better. She knew something was about to happen by the look on his face. Her heart began to race a little as she waited to see what he was going to do. He was used to her giving him crap, but he had never experienced it before as her flirting with him.

"Look at you trying to be cute and funny." He replied.

"I'm not trying honey, I am." She playfully shot back.

"Okay, that's it." He quickly said before pulling his pillow out from behind him and hitting her with it.

"Are you serious?" She said with a laugh. "Oh, it's on now Ambrose."

He quickly jumped to his feet as she reached for her pillow. He allowed her time to do the same before he attacked her with the pillow once more. It wasn't long before stray feathers had covered the floor and both of them.

"You give up?" She softly said trying to catch her breath.

"No, you?" He responded.

"Only if you admit that I won." She retorted.

"If I admit that you won, do I get to kiss you?" He asked, propping his body up on his left elbow.

"Maybe." She replied. "Try it and see."

"Okay, you won." He whispered.

"Aww...look at me, a winner without a prize. If only someone had one for me." She replied as her lips danced on his.

"I can fix that, my dear." He said, draping his arm over her body.

She could feel his lips curl into a smile as he began to kiss her. It was almost as electric as their first kiss had been. He slowly began to pull away from her and started to play with her hair. The softness in his touch sent chills up and down her spine. Her heart began to beat faster as his blue eyes took her in. She wasn't used to this, but she loved every moment of it. Her mind went from racing with thoughts to silence as his lips touched her's once more. It was all she could do to fight to urge to progress into something more. Oddly, that was the last thing she wanted right now.

"Dean." She softly said as he moved down her neck.

"Yea?" He questioned.

"As much as I want to do this...I think it's better if we take things slow." She said as he looked up at her.

"Okay. I can do that." He replied. "Patience means everything when it comes to us. As long as we're together, I'm okay with that."

"Okay. Another quick thing?" She asked.

"Yea?" He replied.

"If things go wrong, promise me you won't leave forever." She said.

"I can't do that." He stated without a thought. "Cause things won't go wrong. I have faith in us."

**A/N: I'm hopefully going to be starting I Did With You on Saturday. I have a family thing, so it might be a little late. I'm going to try to do it before though. Thank you for reading and reviewing my little story. I hope you enjoy it enough to move on to my next Dean and Vanessa story, I Did With You. **


End file.
